La presa que fue cazada
by Yauma
Summary: Consta de un único capítulo. Aviso de lemmon. ' Era hora de beber, reír y por qué no, follar. Era hora de que volvieran a las andadas, ya lo había dicho Ino. Aunque, ¿sería la noche como la esperaba'


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**U**n One-shot, que tiene por protagonistas a Sasuke y Sakura.

Advierto lemmon. No sé si alto o leve. Yo sólo aviso.

**L**a presa que quiso ser cazada.

**U**n año y seis meses, ese es el tiempo que se detuvo para mi. Un año encerrada en una esfera, alejada de todo aquello que me había envuelto hasta entonces. ¿Dónde había dejado la juventud? ¿Quién me la había arrebatado?

Recordar como era se me hacía tan confuso. No sabía si era una buena etapa o, simplemente fue una rebeldía, pero que bien me lo pasaba, bueno, nos lo pasábamos. Me encantaba salir de fiesta, beber, bailar y por qué no, _follar. _Salvaje, apasionado y al día siguiente, huir a hurtadillas de la casa. Como si hubiera sido un simple sueño que no iban a poder tener otra vez.

-¡Frentona! -solté el bolígrafo que había estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo para prestar atención a mi amiga, la cual había entrado corriendo a buscarme.- ¡Es hora de que cambies esa estúpida cara tuya!

-¿Hablas de cosas estúpidas? -sonreí irónica-. Entonces sin duda te refieres a tu cara, cerda.

-¡Estoy harta de tu cara! -sentenció, mientras daba pasos largos a mi lado-. Hoy toca. Hoy volveremos a las andadas. Oh, sí -su emoción podía sentirse en el aire-.

-¿De qué hablas? -la cabeza me dolía, apenas había dormido la noche anterior-.

-Hablo de fiesta. A la que vas a ir -ensancho su sonrisa-. A la que vamos a ir como solíamos hacer.

-Que haya dejado hace cinco meses a mi novio, no significa que deba ir como loba por ahí, Ino -dije algo molesta-.

-¿Me estás vacilando? -sus expresiones faciales se tensaron- Es hora de que volvamos a las andadas. Sakura, por favor, ¡a quién quieres engañar con esa cara! -alzó la voz, haciéndome sonrojar levemente pues estaba llamando la atención de todo el campus-. Tienes la misma cara de amargada que cuando empezaste a follar con Sai -hice una mueca con mi cara ante aquellas palabras-.

Caminé alejándome de aquella loca que tenía por mejor amiga.

_Zorra. _Pensé mientras más me alejaba. Realmente conocía mi talón de aquiles, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que lo que me había dicho era verdad. Como decirlo, era totalmente querida, era un chico que me idolatraba pero, eso lo hacía aburrido en la cama.

_De pasar a ser una leona, a ser una linda gatita castrada. _Recordé las palabras de mi amigo Naruto. Estaba odiándolos a todos en ese mismo instante. Estaban insinuando que para pasarla bien debía volver a aquellas épocas. No sabía si eran tontos, o realmente no veían que nuestros 23 años tenían que tener algo de madurez en ellos.

Volví a encontrarme a la rubia en mi casa, arramblando con la nevera, sentándose en mi sillón y con las piernas abiertas.

-Estás muy refinada -la ironía era palpable-. Esa postura de señorita, esa manera de comer helado, es sumamente divina. Sí, estoy maravillada.

-Déjame, es culpa de Shikamaru -su irritación se notaba en el tono de voz-.¡Volvió con Temari! -hizo aspavientos con las manos, estaba totalmente disgustada- ¿Ahora con quién tendré sexo?

-No sé si eres idiota, o simplemente te lo haces -dije recostándome en el sillón con ella-. Tu fama es bien reconocida en el campus, Ino la cerda -reí-. ¿Acaso no te gustaba Shikamaru?

-Sí, pero es un idiota -dijo tragando una gran cucharada de helado-. Quería seguir viéndome a pesar de estar con Temari. He ahí el problema, soy una cerda, no una roba novios. Son ellos los que deberían tener un castigo divino, por hacer esas cosas.

-Vaya, esto lo he visto varias veces -volví a reír con más fuerza-. Siempre te pasa lo mismo con ese tipo. Pero siempre vuelves a caer.

-No me hagas hablar de idiotas que caen con la misma piedra -me retó-. Pues podrías salir perdiendo, además, ¿qué es esto? -dijo muy molesta mientras agarraba mis pechos-. ¡Cómo es que están tan grandes, eh, Sakura!

Al fin había aceptado la invitación de ir a la fiesta. La había prometido que íbamos a ser lo que alguna vez perdimos en el camino. O quizás fue que lo que ganamos en el camino fue un poco más de vergüenza, no lo sé.

Me vestí, casi sin ánimos con un pantalón de talle alto corto y una camisa que dejaba entre ver mi vientre plano, pinté mis ojos de negro, solté mi cabello y me puse los mejores tacones que tenía. Entonces me sentí emocionada, era como la primera vez que me había escapado de casa para ir con Ino de fiesta, la misma emoción que sentí aquella vez.

Tocaron mi timbre y sabiendo quien era fui despacio, tomándome mi tiempo para al fin encontrar a la chica de pelos rubios que me miraba con cara de satisfacción.

-¡Es hora de que enseñemos como se tiene una buena fiesta! -hizo su grito de guerra- Por cierto, Naruto ira y llevara a muchos de sus amigos, el local va a estar lleno.

Después de conducir hasta aquel lugar buscar aparcamiento no fue nada fácil. Unas calles más allá de la discoteca se podía oír el ruido de la música, aquella música que después de un año había terminando por odiarla estaba haciendo que mis caderas fueran moviéndose como queriendo por fin escapar de mi rutina. Ino asintió muy orgullosa de sí misma, pues para ella era la prueba de que nunca había sido feliz en mi año. Siempre lo repetía, nunca le hice caso.

Me bebí un vaso de whisky con hielo. Luego otro. Y por fin estaba lista para bailar.

Busqué con mis ojos un lugar en el cual poder dejar fluir todas las ganas que estaba refrenando, cuando mis ojos vieron a Naruto acercándose.

-¡Sakura! -me abrazó, pudiendo notar un olor a colonia nenuco que me hizo sonreír- Pensaba que no ibas a venir. Estaba muy sorprendido al saber que aceptaste.

-Bueno, yo también estoy sorprendida de mi misma -sonreí-. Pero realmente echaba de menos esto, la música, el ruido, la gente bailando.

Después de un breve charla huí rápidamente hacía la pista. Entonces pusieron aquella música tan sensual, haciéndome sonreír pícara. Tocaba mi cuerpo, sin dejar de mover las caderas, notando como las miradas se clavaban en mi. Me gustaba aquella sensación, era como si nunca me hubiera alejado de la libertad.

Unas manos se posaron en mis caderas. El primer chico que se había atrevido a seguirme, sonreí y giré para encararlo. Mi sorpresa se hizo notoria. _Sasuke Uchiha. _

Sin saber por qué, las palabras de Ino volvieron a mi cabeza; _No me hagas hablar de idiotas que caen con la misma piedra. _Estaba aturdida, pero satisfecha, quizás, por el echo de que fuera él.

-He encontrado una conejita, siendo asechada por muchos lobos -murmuró en mi oreja para que pudiera oírlo-.

-Yo he encontrado una persona que se había ido hacía mucho tiempo -susurré agarrándole del cuello de su camisa para que estuviera a mi altura.-

-¿Cuánto fue? -sonrió de medio lado, tan habitual en él.-

-Un año y seis meses. Además, pensaba que la que se marchaba sin avisar era yo, nunca creí que fuera también tu estilo -noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba-.

-Había vuelto desde hacía mucho antes, lo que me había perdido muchas cosas, además, los conejitos tarde o temprano encuentran otros dueños.

-¿Dueños? -reí- Nunca lo tuve realmente. Ni siquiera tú.

De repente los recuerdos me vinieron a mi mente. Nunca dejé las fiestas por mi relación con Sai, simplemente me encontraba apagada, pues el verdadero amor de mi vida había marchado y me encontraba sola. Que retorcida era. Había echado de menos a aquel sujeto y ahora que lo tenía delante, sentía que me refrenaba por mi auto control, ¿ o quizás el orgullo?

-Hmp -se separo de mi, agarrando mi mano-.

Estaba siendo dirigida hacía las afueras de la discoteca, siendo empujada por el tumulto de gente que bailaba. Una vez fuera cogí aire con fuerza, sentía que los oídos me iban a estallar y el retumbar de la música me hacía difícil la tarea de calmarme. Él sonreía. Yo simplemente observaba, quizá sabía como iba a acabar aquello.

Llegamos a su coche, después de diez minutos, a su casa. Yo sólo pensaba que Ino me mataría al no devolverla a su casa, aunque quizás se estuviera divirtiendo y amanecería en otro lugar. Rezó por ello.

-Así que nunca tuviste dueño, eh -_sádico, _me dije a mi misma-. Te mostraré cuanta mentira hay en tus palabras.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros, acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca. Me besó, con esos besos demandantes que me hacían llegar al límite. Mordía mi labio inferior y succionaba, entonces noté como con la mano libre que no me sujetaba iba tocando mis muslos desnudos, llegando a mi culo y agarrándolo con firmeza. Me cogió en peso con sus manos firmes apretando mi trasero, sin dejar de besarme y me condujo hasta su habitación. Me soltó en su cama, haciendo que agarrara las sábanas, con timidez en el rostro, lo miré.

-Siempre pones esas caras tan insinuantes -dijo jadeando en mi oreja-.

Solté un leve gemido al verme despojada de la camisa que tenía y de mi sujetador. Tan habilidoso como siempre. Vi como sonreía antes de lamer la punta mi pezón, entonces sentí como lo metía en su boca y lo chupaba. Estaba extasiada. Intentaba reprimir algún gemido que asomaba por mi boca hasta que, mordió levemente mi pezón y no me pude contener. Él sonrió satisfecho.

-Es.. tan injusto -logré decir-. Eres el único que se divierte haciendo eso.

Cambié las tornas. Ahora era yo la que estaba arriba, arrancando el pantalón para poder ver el bulto de sus pantalones. Tanteé el bulto por encima de la tela, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke, que jadeó. _Punto para mi._

Me deshice de su molesto bóxer y quité mis propios pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de él.

Me lo introduje en la boca. Era tan grande que me sentí emocionada de volver a tener aquel sabor en mi boca. Subía y bajaba con haciendo movimientos rápidos, mientras surcaba con mi lengua su pene, saqué mi boca de allí y lamí la punta, la cual segregaba un poco de líquido. Miré a los ojos a Sasuke, el cual no me quitaba ojo, estaba excitado y su mirada me excitó aun más. Esos ojos negros.

-Todavía no -dijo él-. Hay que enseñarle a las conejitas que sus dueños son los que marcan las reglas.

Sonreí. Sabía que lo que más odiaba Sasuke era perder el control y, ahora lo estaba perdiendo, completamente. Un año y seis meses no fueron nada. Ahora lo tenía delante, desnudo. Diciéndole lo que quería oír, había vuelto para salvarla.

Abrió mis piernas, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza cosa que hizo que dentro de mi vientre algo se moviera. Y me lamió. Siguió lamiendo mientras que su dedo pulgar se movía incesante en mi clítoris. Mis piernas estaban flaqueando, yo estaba emitiendo unos sonidos completamente extraños para mi. Entonces sentí como entró un dedo dentro de mi. Luego dos. Hasta tres. Se movía a un ritmo pausado.

-¿Estás notándolo, Sakura? -con la mano libre agarró mi cabello haciéndome hacía atrás para poder morder mi cuello-. Tres dedos. ¿Tanto me ansiabas? -no podía contestar, mi mente se nublaba a cada vaivén que marcaba con su mano, quería sentirlo más-. Dilo -me ordenó-.

-Sasuke, quiero más de ti. Quiero todo de ti -su sonrisa de orgullo no tardó en aparecer. _Puto cínico, encantador. -_

Entonces noté como me penetró. Sin rodeos. Había entrado de una sola estacada y sus movimientos eran tortuosos, demasiado lentos. Por instinto levanté mi cadera, en busca de más contacto. Queriendo más, pues sabía que me estaba torturando.

-Esto es por el tiempo que has hecho que otro te toque -dijo mientras sacaba y metía lentamente su pene.

-¡Solo te he querido a ti! -grité, haciendo que volviera su sonrisa de auto satisfacción-.

Entonces noté embestidas rápidas, su cara era tan salvaje mientras me penetraba. De su clavícula caían gotas de sudor, igual que de su pelo azabache las cuales perlaban todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver un Adonis.

Entonces me giró, apoyándome instintivamente en el cabezal de la cama, entonces noté como volvía a penetrarme, sus embestidas hacían que mi cuerpo se movieras con la misma intensidad que sus embestidas, me estaba volviendo loca, mis sentidos se nublaban.

Después de dos horas intensivas, caí rendida. Noté como sus brazos me acogían, como si mi hogar hubiera siempre estado en los brazos de aquel tipo sin escrúpulos, de aquel mentiroso, que en algún momento había aceptado todo de ella. Aun marchándose ella le espero.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había cerrado los ojos. Notaba mi cuerpo pesado y algo engarrotado debido a lo de la noche. El sonido de el móvil me había sacado del profundo sueño que ahora no regresaba. Acerqué el móvil como pude a mis ojos, y leí lo que ponía con suma paciencia.

_Siento haberte mentido sobre salir. Estaba todo planeado para que la noche la pasaras con Uchiha._

_Naruto es un zorro muy astuto. Espero que todo esté bien en tu linda mañana. Besos, frentona._

Odiaba admitir que tenía muy buenos amigos -algo inmaduros-, pero los mejores. Sin duda.

Entonces busqué con la mirada al culpable de que me doliera el cuerpo, pero no lo encontré. Me levanté tanteando el suelo y caminé, sin ni siquiera parar a vestirme. Y allí lo encontré. Con su cigarro y el portátil abierto.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -pregunté con curiosidad-.

-Me encargó de la empresa de mi padre -siguió tecleando-. Además de que dormías demasiado, no sabía que los conejitos dormían tanto.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa, bastardo? -gruñí-.

Él sonrió. Me miró y señaló hacía una caja pequeña de color rojo.

-Eso era para ti.

-¿Era? ¿Entonces ya no lo es? -dije fingiendo-.

-Sigue siendo tuyo si lo aceptas -se encogió de hombros-.

Me acerqué a la mesa y abrí la pequeña caja. Mis ojos se desorbitaron al ver lo que allí había. Un anillo precioso con un diamante en el medio.

-Esto es muy caro -dije negando con la cabeza-.

-Para una novia el anillo debe ser caro.

-Tú te marchaste. Me dejaste. Acepto que hayas aparecido y que me ha encantado lo de anoche pero, ¿cómo podría estar con alguien que ya se marchó una vez? -estaba un poco enojada, emocionada o tal vez acojonada-.

-Me marché por deber de mi padre. Cierto es que te dejé, pues no me hubiera marchado si te hubiera visto llorar. Cuando volví fui a buscarte, pero ya ves, tenías un lindo novio pero eso sí, una cara horrible -rió-.

-Era tu culpa. Si no me hubieras dejado no hubiera tenido que buscar un remplazo -volví a gruñir-.

-Siempre tan mezquina, señora fugitiva de camas -rió al recordarme un viejo apodo-.

-Perdón por aquella noche y las miles siguiente no haberme escapado de la tuya.

-Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Y me alegro de aquellas miles de veces que salíamos juntos y hablabas sobre tener niños y demás cosas -hizo un gesto con la mano como restando le importancia-. Tú y yo no somos lo que eramos. Somos mejores que aquellas noches. Y estamos hechos para estar juntos.

Un mes después de aquella confesión, nos casamos. Quien me iba a decir, que tener un pasado un poco accidentado me iba a conducir a la felicidad.

**Un saludo cordial. Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

Después de estar pensando si subirlo o no, me he animado, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, por y para ustedes.

Os dejo, no sin antes deciros que los gatos son completamente adorables y astutos.

Tal como un hombre perfecto.

Y.M


End file.
